bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Sandylivania
Castle Sandylivania is an American television series created by the handfuls of people who created The Powerpuff Girls (2016), My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and Bubble Guppies. This show is produced for Discovery Family (which is formerly known as The Hub channel) and utilizes the same animation that is used for My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. This show revolves around a female guppy, going by the name of Domoko Shell, and her 10 "brothers", who are actually anthromorphic human-sized humanoid puppets. Together, they go on adventures and solve various problems. This show takes place 10 years after Bubble Guppies and in a fictional city, Shellrona (the name comes from the word "shell" and Verona, a city in Italy. About the show * Genre: Animated comedy/adventure/fantasy Overview Kids are in for a sand-tastic adventure and an amazingly good time with every unique episode of Castle Sandylivania. Domoko's ten brothers --- Dominic, Danforth, Dempsey, Delaney, Duncan, Derenzo, Donald, Douglas, Domenico, and Dixon --- are anthromorphic humanoid puppets with colorful looks. Facts * The idea for Castle Sandylivania show was inspired by the story of Pinocchio and the titular character himself. * Dixon is a unique character, because he is not alert and speaks all the time. But he does approach things carefully, and his personality combined with the unique personalities of the other puppets makes the characters real and relatable. * Even though Dominic, Danforth, Dempsey, Delaney, Duncan, Derenzo, Donald, Douglas, Domenico, and Dixon are puppets, they can still behave and do things humans can do. Designs of the characters Here's what the characters will look like in the show. Main characters Domoko Shell Domoko (voiced by Tara Strong) is leading protagonist of the show at age 14. She has short blue hair, a full body tail striped with two different shades of purple. Her eyes are a darker shade of purple. Her signature color is lavender. She is often seen to be protective of the puppets, and the most level-headed of the siblings. She tends to "mother" them and often tries to play peacemaker if they fight, but she is quick to argue with some of them. Overall, she is very caring to her brothers, and also her parents as well. Dominic Shell Dominic (voiced by Andrew Francis) is the oldest of the puppets and is 21 years old. He has golden blond hair, light blue shirt and shoes, dark yellow shorts, and dark green eyes. His signature color is shown to be light blue. He is the "sassy one". He may be bossy, selfish, greedy, and frequently annoying at time, but he deeply cares about his brothers and Domoko. Dominic, in some instances, cares more about himself and his appearance. He is not much of a manly man when in certain situations and sometimes think of ways to insult his brothers and Domoko. Danforth Shell Danforth (voiced by Ted Lewis), at age 20, is the second oldest of the puppets. His hair is a pale blond, eyes are light blue, wears a chartreuse shirt and shoes, and his shorts are white. His signature color is shown to be chartreuse. Danforth is a cross-eyed puppet with a drunken demeanor, and he is the "derpy one". He is the 'accident-prone guy' in the family, as he tends to trip or fall off chairs, beds, or couches. Aside from that, he has a fond of art. He can be seen crafting stuff out of various things. Dempsey Shell Dempsey (voiced by Ryan Beil), at age 19, is the third oldest of the puppets. He has black hair and green eyes. He wears a purple shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, a black spiked bracelets (one on each hand), dark violet shorts, and dark purple shoes. His signature color is shown to be purple. Dempsey is the "loud one". He has a joyful attitude, and is the wild rocker of the puppets. He has a fond of rock and roll music, as he is mostly seen playing with a guitar. He's known to be rather tolerant and barely gets angry. However, he is not much of a pushover when it comes to being bullied/picked on, as he will confront any bully that picks on his brothers or Domoko. Delaney Shell Delaney (voiced by Billy Crystal), at age 18, is the fourth oldest of the puppets. He has orange hair and blue eyes. He wears a yellow shirt, brown shorts with a dark yellow stripe, yellow boots, and white gloves. His signature color is shown to be yellow. Delaney is the "cheery one". He has a perky attitude, and is the more air-headed puppet. He's also loopy and carefree, also capable of performing various comedic gags. He has a tendency to skip instead of walk normally and pop out of random places such as an air vent and a flower vase. Duncan Shell Duncan (voiced by Doron Bell), at age 17, is the fifth oldest of the puppets. He has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a red shirt with a 1 on it, dark red shorts, white socks, and red shoes. His signature color is shown to be red. Duncan is the "tough one". He is very athletic and competitive. He is the captain of every sports team at school, and can effortlessly overtake anyone in a game. He is also self-centered, often speaking about his own awesomeness. Despite this, he's very loyal to his brothers and Domoko. Derenzo Shell Derenzo (voiced by Rob Paulsen), at age 16, is the sixth oldest of the puppets. He has black hair and dark red eyes. He wears a black shirt and boots, and dark green shorts. His signature color is shown to be black. His head is slightly larger than the other puppets. Derenzo is the "gloomy one". He is typically very timid, shy, and snarky. He's also dark, cautious, and overly calm. He's more likely to comment on the action than get swept up in it, and he often uses an advanced vocabulary. He likes to read gothic books. Donald Shell Donald (voiced by Brian Drummond), at age 15, is the seventh oldest of the puppets and is identical to Douglas. He has blond hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark magenta long-sleeved shirt and pants, black boots, and a blue and red striped bowtie. His signature color is shown to be dark magenta. Donald is the "royal one". He is classy and self-centered, also tends to be fussy and vain at times. He's a bit of a womanizer. He's also shown to be obnoxious and sassing others. He has no interest in things that are considered dangerous. Douglas Shell Douglas (voiced by Rob Paulsen), at age 15, is the eighth oldest of the puppets and is identical to Donald. He has orange hair and green eyes. His outfit are all different shades of green; shirt, shorts, and boots. His signature color is shown to be green. Douglas is the "rough one" and has a personality opposite from Donald's; Douglas is the most violent and rebellious. He is shown to be vicious and manipulative at times and clearly gets angry easier than the other pupepts. He's mostly the one to get lashed out whenever he does something he's not supposed to do. Domenico Shell Domenico (voiced by Ashleigh Ball), at age 13, is the ninth oldest of the puppets. He has orange hair and brown eyes; over his eyes are dark red framed glasses. His outfit are all different shades of blue; long-sleeved shirt, shorts, and boots. His signature color is shown to be dark blue. Domenico is the "smart one". He is wise, brave, fearless, and is shown to be mature. He's also a confident, I-can-do-anything type of puppet that will stop at nothing to turn a bad situation into a good one. He likes to read books and perform science experiments. Dixon Shell Dixon (voiced by Sam Vincent), at age 12, is the youngest of the puppets. He has white hair and his eyes are two different colors --- red and purple. His shirt and boots are orange and his shorts are brown. His signature color is shown to be orange. Dixon is the "oddball" of the Shell family. He's almost never heard speaking, so others may have to speak for him. When he does speak, he's only ever willing to say "Oui" or "Non", which is "yes" and "no" in French, respectively. Despite this, he does lots of things to capture the interest of who he's with, whether he acts or dances. Supporting/Minor characters Mr. Duke Shell The vampire father. He cares about Domoko and the puppets. He's funny, but knows when to be serious. He is the king of Shellrona. Mrs. Delle Shell The vampire mother. She is like her husband, except she is more strict and cares about keeping the house clean. She is the queen of Shellrona. more TBA Episodes Castle Sandylivania/Episode listCategory:Spin-offs